Life in California
by ItIsn'tMusicIt'sAnObsession
Summary: Ever wonder what Annabeth's life was like in California? Well read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Camp

Life in Calfornia

chapter 1- leaving camp half blood

Annabeth's point of view

It was the last day of camp half blood I was all packed and ready to leave , when

there was a knock on my door. Without even looking behind me I said ,

Annabeth: Hello, Seaweed Brain.

Percy: How did you know it was me??

Annabeth: Easy, you smell like fish.

Percy: Oh.

Annabeth: So what do you need?

Percy: I just came to say good bye, but I have a question.

Annabeth: Shoot.

Percy: Where are you going? I thought you were a year rounder.

Annabeth: I am but this year I'm going to give living with my dad another try.

Percy: But why?

Annabeth: I don't know Percy maybe because I think he deserves another chance. You do believe in second chances, right?

Percy: Yes, for everyone but my former step dad Gabe or should I say smelly Gabe.

Annabeth: Ha Ha! Well I gotta go or I'm going to miss my plane. See you next year!  
Percy: Bye See you next year too.

( Percy's View)

The she ran up the hill and got in the white van.

I decided to go talk to Chiron to get some tips about my archery. As I was walking up to the big house I Chiron talking to someone. The the someone said in a majestic kinda voice, " There has been many recent disturbances on Mount St. Helens you must keep an eye on them." Then I heard Chiron say " Yes sir, I will." I don't know if it was just me but his voice seemed to shake. "Perseus, you may come in." I jumped about a foot in the air at that moment. After I calmed down I slowly made my way in the big house, Chiron was sitting in his fake wheelchair reading a book. "Umm...I got two questions. Number one: How did you know it was me?"

"Well I have a talent for that and you smell like fish." " Dang that's two people that's told me that do I really smell that bad?!" "Yes, you do to your dismay anyway (and ours).""Ok question number two: What were you talking about Mount Saint Helens?" " Percy, a long time ago there was a monster worst than anything you could ever imagine anyway this monster was called Typhon the gods barely caught him and when they did they put him under Mount Saint Helens so that he could never escape but they were wrong he is awaking and causing many disturbances. That was what I was talking about Percy." " O.k." " Percy you need to be getting ready to leave. Please go pack." "Yes sir." I said forgetting to ask about my archery.

In the next chapter Annabeth will be on her way to California I know this chapter is really boring but it will get better as the story unfolds please review honestly... Thank You Athena0228


	2. Chapter 2 The Gas Station

ok, I decided not to make this chapter about Annabeth on the plane because I thought I could make a chapter about her on the way to the airport so this chapter starts with Annabeth in the van being bored to

death and trust me I can relate by the way I picked nickleback because I happened to be listening to them at the time

chapter 2 - The Gas Station

I was in the back of the camp van listening to Rockstar by Nickleback

(the clean version, Argus wouldn't allow the the orignal) being bored beyond all words ( and I must say if I saw another speed limit or click it or ticket sign I probaly would've screamed)

when I was launched about two feet in the air I probaly would of gone through the roof if I hadn't been wearing my seat belt. (Thank you click it signs!!) "WHAT WAS THAT!?" I screamed. " I don't know I'll check" said Argus calmly.(I have no idea how he stays so calm.)

A few minutes later Argus stuck his head in the window and sain with a worried look on his face " Annabeth we have a problem a tire blew why we were driving I'm just glad the van didn't flip Chiron would of had a fit! It will be a few minutes though but I did manage to pull in the parking lot of a gas station if you want to go inside." I looked around, he was right we were in the parking lot of a tonm thumb. It looked pretty old. The paint was peeling off the outside and the windows really needed washing.

"Ok, I'm going to get a candy bar. Want something?" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

" Sure, a coke would be great. Thanks." he said sounding a little happier and looking a little happier.

" Oh, also I'm going to send a message to camp telling them that we've been delayed." I said trying to sound cheerful I mean I've just added probaly another half an hour to the time till I get home.

I looked around for somewhere to send a Iris message. Great...the only place where I could happened to be a automatic car wash. "Oh well I needed a shower" I mumbled under my breath. I decided to send the message first, so I paid for the regular wash and stepped inside. I pulled a golden drachma out of the pocket on my jeans, now soaked along with my red t-shirt " O goddess accept my offering!" I said with no emotion. The mist shimmered and I said " Chiron,Camp Half-blood." then Chiron appeared he was teaching

the campers archery. "Chiron!" I yelled hoping he had heard me over the car wash. "Oh, hello there Annabeth. What's wrong?" he said sounding concerned.

"Oh nothing besides our tire blew up! We are stuck in the middle of no where in some old tom thumb , and I will never get home!!" I yelled my face red with anger ( probaly matching my t-shirt).

"Annabeth, please take a deep breath. You will probaly be home by tommorrow morning. So please calm down I relize how frustrated you must be but there's no need to yell." he said calmly.

"You're right. I'm calm. Oh, well I was just gonna let you know we were delayed and Argus won't be back fo awhile. Well the car wash is over so bye and thanks." I said calmer but not yet calm. "Bye Annabeth and you are welcome." and with that he waved his hand through the mist. After that I went inside and got me a pack of reese's cups and two medium cokes, paid and went outside. Argus was done and waiting for me when I handed him his coke " Thanks, ready to go?" he said. "Yes, I think I am."

Ok this chapter was longer the NEXT chapter will be about Annabeth on the plane and there will some Percy stuff anyway if you made it this far Thanks for reading!!

Athena0228


	3. Chapter 3 Notes

I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been really sick with a summer cold (I have never got why it's called that) anyway I have not been able to think straight but I have some new inspiration.

Chapter 3 - Notes

It was a few more hours later before we finally reached the airport. Argus pulled up to the doors and helped me with my bags. " Well, thanks for everything! I'll see you next year." I said with a trace of doubt.

" Bye, Annabeth." he said quietly then he started to walk away but turned around. "Oh, I forgot this is from Percy." he said with a huge grin. (and when I say huge I mean HUGE!) I looked at what he handed me. It

was a new greek architecture book. I said "Thank y..." I trailed off cause when I looked up Argus was gone.

I was kind of sad I wouldn't see him for a year.

After I had gone through security it was 11:15. (I snuck my knife in a magic box like Chiron's. It was about the size of case for a ring and expanded so I just put my dad's college ring on top. I was getting kind of hungry so I looked around the airport the only restaurants there was a Mcdonald's,Burger King and Starbucks. I went with Starbucks. Once I was done it was boarding time. It took like twenty minutes for everybody to board but we were finally ready to take off. I decided to read the architecture book but as soon as I opened it a envelope fell out. I opened it and there was two notes in it; one from Chiron, one from Percy.

I read the one from Chiron first. It said:

Dear Annabeth,

If you are reading this that means you got the book from Percy. I hope you had a safe trip to the airport.

I wanted to update you on the typhon situation. I talked with Hades this morning. ( Yes, Hades we are going to need his help if Typhon escapes.) Well as you know Mount Saint Helens is in Washington, as you know, well that is only a day's drive from California and I need someone wwho can see through the Mist to visit it. So I've sent Percy. He will be there in about five or so days. I know you probaly don't want him to join you but he overheard me that morning so you and he should go.

signed,

Chiron

"Great! Just great! He will attract all the monsters in California!" I whisper to my self with a scowl on my face but deep,deep down I was kind of glad. Well the other note said:

Hey,

I'm guessing you probaly read Chiron's note first so I will be seeing you in Cali.,if not well you know now

I hope you like the book I figured you would get bored on the plane. Ok, I want to know, how did you get your knife through security? I know you did.

Well, see ya,

Percy

His note made me smile I have no idea why, but it did. Just thinking about him made my palms sweat. I read my book for like a hour, I think. When I heard thunder boom outside my plane window. Suddenly the plane shook and I felt a major drop. I jumped up and ran toward the cockpit two stewardesses treid to stop me but I slid under them. As soon as I opened the door to the cockpit I saw to unconscious pilots that had hit the dashboard. I stood there my face white with fear.

Ok what do you think? The next chapter will take me a day or so cause I have to research how to fly a plane...anyway I still recomend Jason Strong's stories he hasn't updated in a while but I will take care of that. Well thanks for reading keep checking back for updates


	4. Chapter 4 I fly a plane

Ok it turns out you have to pay to learn how to fly a plane so I'm just going to imagine what it is like so bare with me. It also starts off with a recap. Athena 0228

Recap

Suddenly the plane shook and I felt a major drop. I jumped up and ran towards the cockpit, two stewardesses tried to stop me but I slid under them. As soon as I opened the door to the cockpit I saw two unconscious pilots that had hit the dashboard. I stood there my face white with fear.

Chapter 4 - I fly a plane

"Oh my gods!!" I whispered to myself. The stewardesses caught up with me and saw the pilots on the floor.

The taller one passed out. "Pick her up and strap her in a seat do the same to the pilots then tell everyone to buckle up. You too." I said sounding very grown up.(apparently the stewardess thought so too.)

" Y-Y-Yes ma'am" she stuttered.

I sat down in the pilot's chair and buckled my seat belt. I checked our altitude. "Not good,not good at all." I muttered. I yanked up on the wheel. The plane jolted up and I heard some people scream. I checked the fuel ,good to go.

"Attention,you are clear to land." I heard from somewhere on the dash. Found it , a radio. " This is Annabeth Chase a passenger on the plane!" I yelled loud and clear hoping someone was on the other end,luckily someone was. "Wait a passenger is flying the plane! Where are the pilots?!"

"They're unconscious! They hit the dashboard!" I yelled starting to feel a little dizzy. "Ok , stay calm we'll get you out of there soon! I will get another pilot to walk you through the landing!" He yelled ( I think he was the one that needed to stay calm)

I heard footsteps from over the radio then a door slam. "Hello, This Captain Hermes. Please remain calm. I will walk you through the landing.First do you see the runway lights?" He said calmly.

"Yes! I do!" I yelled really excited. It was almost over! "Ok. Great! Now slowly lift up on the wheel."

I did. "Ok, I did that." I said. "Now, gently lean the wheel foward and hit the button that says wheels and coast on to the runway and pull the stick beside all the way back." I slowly did all the things he had told me. After I had turned off all the engines someone came running into the cockpit and picked me up. When I looked up I saw a slender man with salt and pepper hair and a mischievious grin. I managed to mumble one word before I blacked out. "Hermes"

Half an Hour Later

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a truck. "Ow!" I yelled. "Relax,you'll be fine. Just get some rest,Honey" I heard a voice say it,sounded kind of familiar. "Where am I?" I mumbled. "You're home, Annabeth." He said sweetly. I looked up and saw my dad when I looked around I saw Hermes and my luggage beside me. I sat up immediantly feeling better. "How did I get here?" I asked confused.

"This man" He pointed to Hermes " brought you. He told us everything. Darling, I'm so proud of you! You flew a plane and saved a ton of people! I think she gets it from me."

Oh yeah I forgot I had flown a plane. "May I talk to the captain privately for a minute please?" I asked.

"Yeah we're leaving. Come on everybody!" my dad said standing up and shooing everybody out.

"Annabeth, Are you feeling all right?" Hermes asked me. " Yeah fine but I have a question. Why are you here?" I asked sounding a little angry. "Well your uncle had a fit and I thought you might be in danger so I flew to the airport and pretended to be a pilot. I was making sure you got here safe. Well I have to go. Bye Annabeth. Oh and I recommend staying away from airplanes until your uncle cools off." He said loudly and started to walk to the door. "Thank you Hermes!" I yelled and then he disappeared. (Show off) Now to wait till Percy gets here.

Well is it ok? I made the landing thing kind of simple cause I could'nt think of anything else. The next chapter will be from Percy's view I promise. Anyway keep checking for updates!! Athena0228


	5. Chapter 5 Train Rides

Hey I've had a lot of sudden ideas so I'm updating again but then I won't update till probaly monday

well here goes Athena0228

Chapter 5 - Train Rides

Percy's View

" I'm so bored!" I yelled,apparently to loud cause everyone in the passenger car turned around and stared.

" Excuse me sir, we've had some complaints will you please quiet down?" the stewardess said quietly.

"Well, since you asked me. No I will not quiet down!!" I screamed again my face turning red with anger.

" That wasn't a question sir." she said sounding agitiated. " Ok, then why did you ask me will you quiet down. That sounds like a question to me!" I said sounding just as agitiated.

"Yes,I see. Well then quiet down or I will get security." she said sounding pleased with herself.

"Then give me something to do!" I said quietly.

" Very well then." she said. She walked in the back and came back with a book. She handed it to me and walked away. I looked down. It was a coloring book! How old did she think I am Two!

I decided to go to the sleeping car and listen to my ipod for awhile. I fell asleep about three songs later when I woke up we were pulling into a train station. Guess what! They kicked me off the train. I decided to look for a place to IM Annabeth. Not much, I was in a older train station, the place reeked like mold. It looked like one of those old western train stations even the ticket person was wearing a cowboy hat. A hose, Perfect! I walked over to the hose and looked around, no one. I turned the handle it was little rusty so it took me awhile. I walked over to the other end of the hose and picked it up. I placed my thumb over the end and the water turned to mist. With my other hand I managed to get a drachma out of my backpack. I threw it in the mist and said " O, goddess accept my offering" I said loudly. The mist shimmered and the drachma dissappeared. "Annabeth, California." I said. Annabeth appeared she was cooking.

(Wait? cooking I didn't know she could cook.) "Annabeth. Annabeth!" I yelled happy to see she got to California safe.

" Percy, where are you?" She said with a smile. " I got kicked off the train for being bored!" I yelled getting worked up again. " Figures" she said her grin getting even bigger ''so what's up?"

" I was calling (kinda) to tell you I was going to be late." I said sounding happy.

" Good, More time without you!'' she said laughing. Normally I would be mad but hearing her laugh somehow comforted me so I just smiled. "I didn't know you could cook." I said in a mocking kind of way.

" Well I can Persues! So just because I can fight I can't cook! " she said. I burst out laughing and she joined me. " Well, I got to go. My cookies are ready." and with that she waved her hand through the mist. Hearing the word cookies made me homesick for my Mom's blue cookies.

By the time we were done talking my thumb was numb. I walked over to the ticket counter and looked at what time the next train would be coming. In about ten minutes,looks like I was in luck.

I sat down on a bench facing the tracks. I felt something wet on my head. I stood up and uncapped riptide. I looked behind me and guess what I saw! A hellhound. The hellhound jumped at me and I ran out of the way but my arm starting burning and I relized the hellhound had got me when I ran out of the way. I swung at the hell hound and got it's leg. I saw blood dripping off of the cut I had given it. The hell hound howled in pain. The hell hound started to jump at me again but this time I dropped to the ground and the hell hound landed on top of me and my sword. Riptide had killed him and he turned to dust. I kind of felt sorry for it.

The train pulled up about five seconds later. I dragged myself to the train and sat down in a seat. I looked down at my cut. It was huge and my arm was swollen. I put my arm under my jacket so the passengers wouldn't see it. I would have to wait till I got to California to get to the ocean if I didn't bleed to death.

Well, what did you think? I hoped you liked it. I'm not very good at fights so sorry if it wasn't as action packed as you thought it might be. Well I'm taking a break from writing so check back monday.

Thanks for reading! Athena0228


	6. Chapter 6 Home

Ok, it's a rainy Sunday afternoon and I'm back from Church and I have nothing to do so I'm writing.

I want to thank FairyTaleLove47 for talking with me yesterday. Well thanks for reading! By the way I didn't know how to spell peroxcide and I didn't feel like getting up and looking for a bottle to see how to spell it.

Athena0228

Chapter 6 - Home

Percy and Annabeth's view

Percy's view

I stumbled off the train feeling lightheaded and sick. My jacket was soaked with blood. I quickly stuffed that jacket in the garbage and pulled a red shirt from my backpack. I hoped my blood was the same color of the shirt. I looked for a payphone. I didn't know if monsters could track payphones but I didn't care. I found one outside the train station. I fumbled through my backpack trying to find my wallet ( waterproof of course). I finally found it and pulled out two quarters. I put them in the machine feeling dangerously dizzy.

The phone rang and rang but finally someone picked up. I immediently knew it was Annabeth. "Annabeth! Hurry, get down to the train station and pick me up!" I said in short ragged breaths.

" Percy what's wrong!" she said sounding really worried.

" Just get Here!! " I snarled. About ten minutes later her dad was here with Annabeth. I was kneeling on the ground trying to breath. When I looked up all I saw was a blurr of honey blonde. I felt myself being dragged in the car. I felt Annabeth slowly pull the t-shirt off my arm. I heard a gasp and I knew it was Annabeth.

"Percy, where did you get that?!" she said scared. All I could say was hound. My right arm was extremely heavy I couldn't lift it. I heard the car stop and felt someone pick me up after that I passed out.

Annabeth's view

My dad carried him in the house. I had ran ahead and pulled the covers off my bed. Then I ran to the kitchen and opened the top cabinet and pulled out an ambrosia square. I ran back to my room. My dad had already put Percy in the bed. I fed him the ambrosia and felt his arm and neck for a pulse, a slow one very slow. I went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. We kept a lot of medical stuff cause of monsters. I got the strongest bottle of antiseptic and a roll of bandages. I went to the kitchen next and got a bottle of ibprofen , a bowl of hot water and a washcloth. I slowly made my way back to my room trying not to spill the water. My dad had already left the room. I saw Percy's chest slowly rise and fall. I set the bowl of water on my nightstand and took two pills from the bottle and made him swallow it. Then I took the washcloth out of the bowl, wrung it out and gently removed the shirt from Percy's arm. I set that on my floor knowing my stepmom would get on to me for the stain on the carpet. I gently cleaned his arm and put antiseptic on it. I grabbed the bandages and went to soak them in peroxcide. When I got back I could barely see his chest moving. I hurried and bandaged his arm tightly to stop the blood. Once I was done a hour had already passed.

I sat there and waited for him to wake up. I changed his bandages every hour or so. I washed his shirt and the bandages in the washing machine. It had been three hours already and he hadn't woke up. I felt for a pulse in his wrist and neck. There was none, I sat down and put my head on my knees and started sobbing. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

Percy's view

I slowly woke up with a major headache. I looked around. I was in a powder pink room with stuffed animals on shelves that lined the room. It looked like a little girl's room (no duh!). I looked down at my arm it was neatly wrapped up. I looked at the end of the bed my t-shirt was washed and folded along with about five more bandages. I quietly swung my legs off the side of the bed and walked over to where Annabeth was crying. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She looked up at me and smiled. She gave me a hug and started crying again.

"You're alive!" she said quietly. I kept my arms around her. She was warm and smelled like strawberries. I loved it. Her dad came in and saw us and she let go. I was kind of dissapointed.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said with a grin on his face. Annabeth blushed and started stuttering.

I stood up and said "Thank you for coming and picking me up sir."

"Your welcome Percy , but I think you need to thank Annabeth. She cleaned your wound and sat there for a few hours changing your bandages and washing them." he said with a smile.

Annabeth blushed and looked down. Her father left the room. I walked over to Annabeth and said "Thank you. If it weren't for you I would be dead." I said smiling. She smiled and said "Come on!"

She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a big bowl , mixer, and various ingredients. I already knew what she was making, chocolate chip cookies. I grinned and she grinned back at me. She threw me an apron.

I shook my head and said "No way!". She just said " Too bad." So I put it on. We started making cookies everything went fine until we got to the flour. I accidently poured it in to fast and got it on Annabeth face and she threw some at me. We started laughing and got into a full fledged flour war. Her dad finally yelled

"Hey! Knock it off down there!" So we had to stop. While the cookies were baking we cleaned up the now white kitchen.

Finally the timer went off. We took the cookies out of the oven and sat down with cookies and milk. I felt like I was home. Annabeth started laughing like crazy.

"What?" I said confused. she pointed to her lip. " Oh." I said feeling my cheeks heat up. We were both covered in flour she had on her cheeks and all in her hair. I had all over my clothes and face.

This was the end of a perfect day.

So what did you think? I threw some romance in there I personally think this chapter is my favorite so far.

Well pleaze review.

Athena0228


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been in the Carolina's with my relatives but I'm back now! Anyway this chapter is kind of boring but the next chapter will have some action.

Chapter 7 -

Annabeth and Percy's view

Percy's view

We stayed up past midnight that night making plans and talking about what Chiron had said. I woke up to the sound of Annabeth yelling at me. " Five more minutes. " I mumbled half asleep. " Fine, you're going to miss pancakes." I heard Annabeth say. At the sound of the word pancakes I jumped out of bed, if there was one thing I couldn't resist it was pancakes. I slipped a on some jeans and a t-shirt and ran downstairs.

Annabeth was already at the table and her dad was in the kitchen. Annabeth was wearing white shorts and

a blue hoodie with a small silver owl on the front pocket. " Good Morning " she said trying to stifle laughter.

" What? " I asked confused. " Look down " she said. After that she lost it she started busting out laughing I looked down and saw what she was talking about I had put all my clothes on inside-out. After about five minutes and a change of clothes Annabeth finally stopped laughing.

" Dad, can you take Percy and I to Mount Saint Helens today? " Annabeth said with a puppy dog look.

" Hmm...let me think about it " I heard him say.

"You look adorable. Come here so I can pet you." I said between laughs. " Shut up. " she said while making a face at me. I just started laughing more.

Once we were done with breakfast we both went to our rooms and packed. I packed some extra clothes , ambrosia and nectar, some money and bandages. Annabeth and I met at the end of the stairs and went to the kitchen to get some food for the trip. An hour later we were in the back of Mr. Chase's van. Annabeth and I started talking about what we were going to do when we got there. A few minutes later Mr. Chase slammed on the brakes and we both almost hit seats in front of us I felt Annabeth grip my hand. Afew seconds later Annabeth hadn't let go of my hand. I looked at her and smiled she looked up and smiled back at me. We held hands the whole trip which was about a ten hour trip.

Ok I know this chapter was incredibly lame this is probaly my least favorite wait no the first chapter was my least favorite. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. There will be some Percabeth too.

I might not get to update for two or three days because of friends coming into town so here is a list of suggestions

1. My choice

2. The children of the prophecy: The mender of time

3. A year with Annabeth

ok I need some help thinking of a name for this chapter any ideas me I go with BORING!!

signed Athena0228


	8. Chapter 8 Mount Saint Helens

Ok I need suggestions for a title to my seventh chapter please help me!! Sorry about putting Percy AND Annabeth's view on the last chapter and only doing Percy's but to make up for it I will do this whole chapter in Annabeth's view.

Athena0228

Chapter 8 - Mount Saint Helens

I climbed out of my dad's van and thanked him for the ride. " I'll be back in three hours to pick you up. Be careful. " He said with concern in his voice. "Oh and Percy take good care of my daughter." He said with a grin and then winked at Percy. I saw Percy blush ( he had been doing a lot of that lately ) and I couldn't help but smile. My dad pulled out of the parking spot and drove away. It was just me and Percy now.

We walked up the walkway and got as close as we could with out climbing the mountain. We didn't see anything but fog around the base of the mountain. We started to walk away but then we heard a deep rumbling noise. I looked behind me " Umm...Percy turn around." He turned around and stared in shock.

The volcano was erupting, red and black molten lava spewed from the top. All around us people were running around screaming. I was about to yell run but then I heard a roar that made my hair stand on end. " RUN!! "

I heard Percy yell. I turned around and bolted. I looked behind me and saw the lava coming closer to us.

We ran into the parking lot and climbed on top of a car. Percy whistled and a few minutes later I saw Blackjack flying towards us. We climbed onto Blackjack and he flew upwards. It was already close to sunset

when Mt. Saint Helens erupted so by the time we got on Blackjack the sun had set. It was cold and I was freezing even with my hoodie. We had managed to save our bags from the lava. I was glad we did because it didn't look like we were going home any time soon.

" Thank you Percy." I said quietly. He turned around and looked at me " Your welcome." then he kissed me. I was shocked all I could do was stare at him. He smiled at me with that sickly sweet grin and I smiled back. He turned back around and I leaned on him before I knew it I was asleep.

Well what do you think?? Probaly not as much action as you expected but at least there was some. Again I need help with a title for my seventh chapter!! Please review

Athena0228

P.S. the next chapter will go back to the beginning of the pegasus ride and show it in Percy's view then continue on with the story.


	9. Chapter 9 Talking

Hey everybody I decided to update again! I still need help with the chapter seven thing! Now as I said this goes back in time a little bit to show Percy's view of the pegasus ride and then continues to the story.

Athena0228

Chapter 9 - Talking

The pegasus ride in Percy's view and continuation

I whistled for Blackjack and a few minutes later I saw Blackjack flying towards us. Annabeth and I climbed on Blackjack's back then he flew upwards. It was already close to sunset when Mount Saint Helens erupted so by the time we got on Blackjack the sun had already gone down. I could tell Annabeth ws cold cause I felt her shivering. I wasn't cold because I had flown on Blackjack before so I'm used to it.

" Thank you Percy. " I heard Annabeth say quietly. I turned around and smiled then I made a split second decision and kissed her. For a few seconds she just stared at me and I thought she might throw me off the horse. Then she looked at me with that beautiful smile of hers. I turned back around and I felt her lean on me and fall asleep.

We arrived at my mom's apartment after a few stops for Blackjack where he made buy him donuts.

I made Blackjack land gently so he wouldn't wake up Annabeth. I told him thank you and picked up Annabeth who was still sound asleep. I carried her up to the apartment and set her on the couch. Then I got a blanket and pillow for her. It was around midnight by the time we got there. My mom came in the room and started yelling at me.

"Shhhh!! Annabeth's asleep!" I yelled quietly. She dragged me into the kitchen and we sat at the table.

" Persues Jackson!! Where have you been?! Annabeth's father has been calling! I had to contact Chiron and everything!! I thought you had been kidnapped!" She yelled and kind of whispered at the same time.

After she cooled off some I told her the story ( minus me kissing Annabeth ) . She took a deep breath.

" Well at least you aren't hurt but make sure to call Annabeth's dad." she said calmly.

"Ok. I will in the morning." I said quietly. "No you will tonight young man! He's probaly worried sick."

she said harshly. ( I've never seen her this way. I wonder what's up?? ) I walked over to the phone and dialed Proffeser Chase's number.

"Annabeth is that you? " He asked sounding really worried. " No sir. This is Percy, Annabeth is asleep. "

" I'm sorry. I was really worried! Is Annabeth ok? " he asked.

" Yes sir, she's fine " and with that I told him the story (again leaving out the part about me kissing Annabeth). I heard him sigh " Well at least you guys are safe." he said sounding relieved. " Well get some sleep Percy you sound tired." he said. " Yes sir I will. " and with that he hung up.

" Percy get some sleep and tommorrow we will go see a movie. " Mom said quietly. She got up and left the room leaving me by myself. I stayed up for about an hour later thinking. When I passed through the living room I saw Annabeth still sleeping peacefully. I smiled and went to bed.

Well what do you think ? This chapter is mostly dialogue as you probaly noticed. By the way I haven't bothered with the disclaimer things because everybody know rick rirdan owns the characters not me!

anyway the next chapter will be in Annabeth's view.

Athena0228


	10. Chapter 10 Thoughts

Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been doing a LOT of traveling. Well anyway I hope you have got a chance to read my preferred stories. Here goes nothing!

Athena0228

Chapter 10 - Thoughts

Percy's view

I woke up feeling sleepier than I had before. I got up and streched and walked toward the kitchen when I got there I saw my mom cooking behind the bar. " Good Morning Honey. How are you feeling? " she asked sweetly. " I'm fine, a little tired though. " I said quietly. She chuckled to herself.

I heard someone come in. It was Annabeth. She was still in her jeans and hoodie but her hair was a big mess. I smiled and watched her stumble to the table apparently she was just as tired as I was probaly more.

" Good Morning Annabeth. Would you like some Orange Juice? " My mom asked smiling. " Mmm-Hmm " she mumbled then put her head down on the table ( more like hit it on the table ). I stifled a laugh and got a mean look from mom. After Annabeth drank her orange juice she seemed to wake up. " How did I get on the couch? " she asked looking confused. " Ask Percy. " my mom said smiling. ( Thanks Mom! ) I stared at my glass concentrating on the ice cubes. " Percy, how did I get on the couch? " she asked staring at me.

" I-I-I don't know. " I stuttered. " Percy carried you in and put you on the couch then called your father and told him you were safe. " she said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. " Mom!! " I yelled.

I looked at Annabeth and she just smiled at me. " I'm going to get ready for the movies. " Mom said and then she winked at me.

" So you talked to my dad. " she said quietly " What did he say? "

" He thought I was you. He said he was very worried and he was very happy you were safe. " I mumbled.

" Thank you Percy. " she looked at me and got up. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and stood up. I pulled her in and kissed her. She just smiled and this time she didn't hesitate. She let go and went into the living room to change. I went to my room and changed too.

Annabeth's view

I walked into the living room and found my backpack on the floor under the couch. I picked a pair of jeans and a sea foam green tank top with lace. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess! It was tangled and standing up. I got my hairbrush and my toothbrush out of my bag. I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail. He had kissed me for the second time. He really liked me. I smiled to myself. I was falling for him. I, Annabeth Chase was falling for Seaweed Brain.

Ok I know that the paragraph in Annabeth's view was very,very short and I will make up for that by making the next chapter in Annabeth's view. Unless you people enjoy Percy's view. For some reason I have an easier time writing in Percy's view than in Annabeth's.

Well I won't be able to update tommorrow because I'm going Parasailing ( Whoo Hoo! ) for the people who don't know what that is you have a big parachute and a seat attached and you stand on the back of a boat and sit in the seat then the boat pulls the parachute thru the air. It's Awesome!!

Athena0228 I still need a title for chapter seven!!


	11. 11 our movie has an alternate ending

Hey everybody. I didn't get to go parasailing because my brothers HAD to go to stupid game stop. So I'm trying to ignore them ( it's not working! ) anyway here's the next chapter.

Athena0228

Chapter 11 - Our movie has an alternate ending

Annabeth's view

" Ok everybody ready to go? " I heard Ms. Jackson ask. " Almost " I yelled as I was putting on my sneakers.

" Yeah Mom. " I heard Percy say. I jogged to the kitchen where they were waiting. " Ok then lets load up. " and with that we all headed down stairs towards the car. I looked down one of the halls and I could of swore I had seen a reptilian tale. I must be imagining it but I wasn't so sure.

"Annabeth? Are you ok? " Percy asked looking at me. " Yeah I'm fine. " I could almost believe what I had said. Almost.

We all got into the car Ms. Jackson driving , Percy and I in the back. " What movie are we going to, Miss Jackson? " I asked. " Well, what do you want to see? " she asked. Percy and I looked at each other and looked at her " Hancock! " we said in unison. We liked to see the movies about superheroes

who had bad luck kind of like us. " Good choice. " she said " Oh! I forgot to tell you Mr. Blofis is coming too."

"Aww mom! Come on does he have to come? " Percy complained " Yes Percy and I want you to be nice. " she said coldly. " Fine. " he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. I almost laughed when I saw the look on his face. I looked out the window so I wouldn't laugh. We stopped at a red light and I saw something large and scaly disappear behind a building. " Annabeth? " Percy asked. " What? " I said. " You look like you've seen a ghost! " Percy said with traces of concern in his voice. " N-Nothing " I stuttered. He was silent the rest of the ride.

Half an Hour later we parked close to the entrance just in case we had to run. We bought our tickets and walked inside the theater. I looked around. Nobody looked like a blood thirsty monster, but I could be wrong.

one hour and fifteen minutes later

It was just getting to the end of the movie when I heard it. A hiss. I turned and looked behind me then I drew my knife. Percy must of heard me cause he uncapped Riptide. We jumped up and I told Ms. Jackson

to get everybody out of the theater. " What is that? " Percy asked. We were staring at the Python that guarded the Oracle at Delphoi. " I'm the Guardien of the Oracle at Delphoi! " the monster yelled. It had the bottom half of a HUGE serpant and the front half of a woman but I knew she could change to a lightning fast python if she needed. " O-K. " he said. " You cover the front I'll cover the back. " I whispered. I ran behind the Python. " Aww your girlfriend leave you all by yours-s-self " she hissed " Now to feel the wrath of the Mighty Python! " I jumped onto the back on the Python. She turned and hissed at me revealing many rows of deadly fangs dripping with venom. Percy noticed the venom too because he gave me a worried look. I held tight to the scaly back of the snake as she swung her tail around. Luckily she was still looking at me that gave Percy a chance to make a move. I watched as Percy swung at her stomach and left a huge gash. " Ahhhh!! " she what sounded like a cross between a hiss and a scream " You will pay for that! " I made my move and stabbed my knife in her back she flung me against the wall. I felt a sudden pain burst in the back of my head and felt a warm sticky liquid which I knew was blood. I heard her yell " I will be back! ". Then she turned into yellow powder leaving my knife on the ground. I didn't think she would be back. " Annabeth! " I heard Percy yell. After that I blacked out.

Well what do you think? It turns out I will be able to update because my trip to the movies got postponed till next saturday. sigh...anyway i'll try to update soon

Athena0228

P.s. Iknow i've done a lot of injuries but i like the injuries it gives me a chance to write more percabeth


	12. Chapter 12 Sorrow

Hi Everyboody! I'm in a MUCH better mood! Well this is my last chapter ( awww...don't cry! ) anyway I'm writing a sequel read this next chapter and you will see what it's about!!

Athena0228

Chapter 12 - Sorrow

Percy's view

" Annnabeth! " I yelled as I saw Annabeth's unconscious body. I ran toward her and flipped her over. I looked at her head it was cut really bad from where she had hit the concrete wall. Her hair was red and hard from the blood. I looked at my hands they were covered in blood. " Mom!! " I screamed. I felt for a pulse. There was none. I broke down and cried. My mom came running in. " What's wr... " she trailed off when she saw Annabeth's cold body in my arms. " She's dead mom, she's dead." I whispered my voice breaking. I took her body to the car and set it in the seats. " Take her body to camp half blood . Tell them I will find Annabeth and bring her back." I said quietly. " But...how? " my mom asked me. " I'm going to the Underworld. " I said.

Well what do you think? I know it was very short but oh well.

The name of my next story will be :

To Bring Her Back

Hope you'll read it!

Athena0228


End file.
